Various game devices (video game devices or the like) have conventionally been developed for household and business use. These game devices typically display game images wherein characters or other objects are disposed in virtual space. While displaying the game image, the game devices output game sounds including sound effects, background sounds, and voices.
Recent advancements in hardware performance or growth of image processing related technology, etc. have realized rapid (real-time) rendering of fine (realistic) game images. This has created a situation in which players can enjoy games feeling as if they were actually in the virtual space.
On the other hand, game sounds may not have experienced so sufficient improvement as compared to the game images. However, its balancing with the game images is created by enhancing background sound, and so on.
Furthermore, games of some sort have contrivances to improve the reality of game sound. One such example in the disclosed techniques (see, i.e. Patent Literature 1) is a three-dimensional game apparatus configured to: identify in a racing game the kind of surrounding non-moving objects (tunnels, walls, or trees, etc.); and varies a virtual reflected sound from the non-moving objects in accordance with the kinds of the non-moving objects.
Patent Literature 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2002-336544 (see pages 4-5 and FIG. 1)